


Fear

by laireshi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Some nightmares are real.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> Dreamkist, you said you liked Steve/Tony and post-IW sadness, so I wrote you a treat! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> There are no spoilers for Avengers 4 here. I avoid interviews, behind the scenes pictures, and any and all rumours. Please also don't spoil it for me :)

“You could have saved us,” Steve whispers.

Tony reaches out to him, but he can’t even touch him: Steve falls apart in front of his eyes, changing into dust and ash and nothingness.

“Tony!”

Tony sits up, breathing heavily, and for a moment, a new nightmare plays out in front of him: Steve kneeling over him, his hand on Tony’s chest.

“You’re safe,” Steve says.

It sounds like a lie, but then Tony calms down, remembers: he’s on Earth. He’s in Steve’s bed, because after the world ended, they only had each other left.

Tony should’ve saved everyone. He failed.


End file.
